Are you proud?
by Imagen99
Summary: Hermione always strove for excellence, strove to impress. But in the end was she ever able to achieve anything?


A 23 year old Hermione Granger signed her name with a flourish, setting down a lustrous peacock quill and finally becoming one of the few witches and wizards to gain status as a fully-fledged animagus.

The joy she felt was unrivalled.

In fact, she found that it was all she could do to not simply dance around the solemn office with joy, an urge she'd inevitably picked up from spending too much time with Ron. Exiting the building swiftly, she met her family and friends outside, receiving all their congratulations with a beaming smile.

"Well…" Ron said, poking her playfully. "…Show us then!"

"Oh!" Hermione said, her hands flying to her forehead. "I'd forgotten you didn't know!"

Harry laughed. "Typical!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny told Hermione to get on with it and she promptly shut her eyes in concentration. The fluidity that accompanied the transfiguration of her limbs was pleasantly cooling, and when she opened her amber eyes once again it was from a very different perspective.

A hush of silent awe broke out.

Molly broke it. "Our very own Hermione, an animagus!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, you look stunning, my dear!"

Hermione's throat rumbled, and she purred. Pride filled her being as she proceeded to show off her new abilities by scaling the nearest wall. There she remained perched, staring at the group keenly.

"Oh, you look just like McGonagall when you do that Hermione!" Harry moaned. "It makes me feel like I'm in trouble again!" Ron choked, adding his agreement, amazed that they were only then seeing the parallel.

Arthur tilted his head, agreeing somewhat, whilst Molly tutted amusedly at the two. Everyone seemed quite entertained at the comparison.

But Hermione for her part, sobered instantly, and went back down to her friends. Whilst inwardly beaming at the compliment she'd been awarded (for who wouldn't want to be compared to Minerva McGonagall?!), she had also been reminded of her favourite professor from her days at Hogwarts. Indeed, she'd in turn been reminded of how much she missed the elder woman.

Because for some reason, even unknown to her, Minerva McGonagall had been someone she'd set out to impress from day one; someone she'd desperately wanted approval from. Thus, any compliment received from her had been a prized one, and any advice had been heeded ritually. From the moment little Hermione had stepped foot in Hogwarts for the first time, and had been greeted at the stairs, Minerva McGonagall had symbolised everything she loved about the wizarding world. For there was something so authoritative and sincere about the woman, that left the eleven-year-old Hermione wishing, one day, to become just like her. In her first year mind, McGonagall could do no wrong.

Of course, eventually the years passed and Hermione matured, gradually seeing each of McGonagall's flaws and mistakes for what they were, and although she didn't hero-worship her like before, she still admired the woman beyond any other, sometimes even more for her human qualities. Her grace and stern nature was something she emulated throughout her time there, and it was no surprise to anyone when she mentioned that Minerva was her favourite.

McGonagall was always the first she went to with any problem, always the one she'd felt the most comfortable speaking to about anything. In spite of her shyness she was also the only person Hermione poured out her worries to, and the person who inevitably helped steer her future. Her Head of House was her role model and confidante, and Hermione trusted her above all else to give impartial and worthwhile advice. She had been the one Professor whom she'd hoped to keep in contact with even after Hogwarts.

But despite her best wishes, she'd never plucked up the courage to tell the elder woman how much she'd inspired her. How much her help had meant to her.

It was silly, she knew that, but she had worried incessantly about McGonagall's reaction. Would it be shock? Amusement? Annoyance? Or, even worse, would her favourite teacher simply not care? For that reason and that reason alone Hermione had never, not once, found the courage to simply tell her how much of an outstanding mentor she had been to her in her time at Hogwarts.

Ironically it was only the moment she left, and felt the elder woman's absence, that she gained the courage to say anything. But, by then, it was far too late, and any presence of hers was unrequired. It would've been trivial to just appear at her door with no reason, something Hermione was not about to do. Unfortunately, she was all too happy to bury it at her back of her mind, and immerse herself in her new job – and later, animagus training – before risking feeling silly in front of the now-Headmistress.

She'd spent the first few months trying very hard to forget her. Now it seemed she was unconsciously emulating her.

How like Ron to compliment her, whilst accidentally hit a sore point of hers without even realising it...

She wondered absently whether or not McGonagall had heard of her achievement, and whether or not she'd be proud.

Biting her lip, Hermione reached out to hug her boys and take them to dinner, courtesy of her new job, trying to forget about the gaping hole her role model had unintentionally left in her life.

~~~/~~~

A few weeks later Hermione was filing away her papers at her desk in the ministry, when an ebony owl swooped in, making her jump. It stared at her imperiously for a moment before sticking out its leg and ruffling its feathers impatiently. Her interest piqued, Hermione reached out to unwrap the elegantly written letter.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**Firstly, I would like to extend my congratulations on your recent achievement, no small feat. As such I would also like to ask a small favour of you. Our newest member of staff and transfiguration professor would like to have you give a speech to her seventh year students, many of whom are considering attempting the trial themselves. You were recommended, since you have a somewhat fresher perspective of the ordeal than I, and I'm sure you would be able to keep their attention longer. It would include answering any questions the students have and giving a brief outline of the steps involved.  
Please send your reply with**____**Nyctimene as soon as you are able, and we will arrange a date to suit all, and confer further.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

She set the parchment down slowly, and torrent of emotions zipping through her. But one statement rose above all the others. '…_**congratulations on your recent achievement, no small feat.**_'

She picked apart the statement, glowing with pride at the praise. Ecstatic at the proposal, and it's implications. Hastily writing her reply, she checked it several times to be sure there were no misunderstandings, and sent it off crisply.

_**Headmistress,**_

_**Of course I would be glad to help! I'm afraid I work week days Monday to Thursday, but Fridays are perfectly fine. I also have a week free in December if it can wait that long.**_

_**Thank you for your consideration.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

She watched the letter fly off with a sense of excitement, eager to return to her home away from home and see how things had changed – who had changed.

As her thoughts unavoidably wandered, she also thought about whether or not Professor McGonagall would be pleased to see her again.

~~~/~~~

It was soon October, and the crisp blue morning morphed into a fresh afternoon, bringing a sense of warmth and nostalgia. The cobbled stones of the walkway up to the castle hadn't changed a bit, Hermione was pleased to notice. Even the grey stone gargoyles, most of which had been demolished during the final battle, still looked the same as before. It was almost as if she'd never left.

The sharp clicking of heels alerted her of another's presence. Spinning around, she was met with the dazzling smile of her old arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector. "Miss Granger!" Hermione smiled in response, almost feeling guilty for wishing that it wasp' someone else behind her. "I didn't know you were around _today_!"

Tilting her head slightly, Hermione frowned.

"Well, Minerva only told us you were coming sometime in the next few months, I'd assumed you'd visit on Friday!"

"Oh!" Hermione blinked again, causing Vector to laugh. "Well, the Ministry is having a day off for Halloween, so I'm included." Hermione told her. "You… uh, knew I was coming Professor?" Hermione coughed, feeling slightly awkward at the inference of a conversation about her.

"Call me Morgana, my dear; you aren't a student anymore! Minerva told us there'd be a guest, and naturally we interrogated her." She winked audaciously. "You know how tight lipped Minerva is!" A natural smile fluttered it's way to Hermione's lips, and she relaxed at Vector's cheery nature. "I assume you'll be heading to the Headmistress's office?" She nodded. "Well then, I shall accompany you there, and you can tell me how you're getting along…"

~~~/~~~

"…Well, the theory clearly states that Armungo's law must be upheld, but there are already many clear examples where this is not the case. I think-"

"Yes but surely in using the number as a mere indication, it is-"

"But this is Arithmancy! One of the most logical and steadfast things I know!" Hermione ended up exclaiming, cutting Vector off. "If anything, over the years your teaching taught me that there is always some other unknown quantity waiting to be discovered that will ultimately explain this!"

Twinkling laughter filled the corridors for the millionth time that day. "Oh Hermione, why couldn't you have pursued Arithmancy? You have such passion and talent!" She said, gesturing enthusiastically.

Hermione blushed, and opened her mouth to reply.

"Because Miss Granger is destined for far greater things than any single subject would allow." The thick Scottish accent was instantly recognisable, and Hermione spun around to see her tartan-clad teacher smiling wryly.

"Hello, Professor! It's good to see you."

"And you, Miss Granger. I had been expecting you in my office some time ago, but now I see Morgana has been keeping you busy."

Vector mock gasped. "Minerva! Well I never… Miss Granger and I were having a lovely time; I was just about to return her to you." Indeed, Hermione looked around to see that they were in fact by the stone statues of the head's office; the conversation had passed much quicker than she'd imagined.

Minerva broke out into a smile, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you walked as quickly as possible…" The blonde witch nodded fervently. Minerva started to turn away, and then coughed, hinting as subtly as a dancing hippogriff. "I know you've been enjoying Miss Granger's exquisite company, but…" The resident Arithmancy teacher responded by rolling her eyes and spinning on her heel, only stopping to call a farewell over her shoulder.

"Yes, well, it's been wonderful catching up, Hermione dear, but I have some third year essays to mark, and they aren't going to fail themselves!" She called, spinning around in a mock-Flitwick impression. "More students are failed every year by you than there are cobwebs in this school!"

Hermione laughed airily, reflecting on how good it was to see her again, before turning and following McGonagall up the stairs to her office.

The first thing she noticed was that it was so… McGonagall, in all of its entirety. Red and gold draped the room, with various dashes of green and brown for good measure. Hermione noticed several of the old things Dumbledore used to own in various cases around her, moving mechanically about. Everything seemed to have a place, and an order; but there was also always movement.

Oozing organisation, with a just a hint of underlying chaos. Hermione grinned; it was just how she'd imagined it.

"Morgana's always a breath of fresh air, although she does manage to fail more students than any other subject in the third year." McGonagall smiled, seeming oddly relaxed. It took a moment for Hermione to realise it was because she was no longer a student. "Did she manage to tell you anything useful about the changes around here?"

Hermione squirmed, unused to the new side of her teacher. "Well, we chatted about school, and the Ministry briefly, but she says much is the same. Actually much of the conversation was about me…" She replied, cringing apologetically. Minerva stooped to rustle through a drawer of paper work.

"Ah yes, well you always were her favourite. I'm sure she wanted to know everything you've been up to." Hermione nodded, slightly disappointed Minerva hadn't asked anything herself. Minerva adjusted her glasses. "Here we are… Our new Transfiguration Professor, Persephone Bones, will be teaching her lesson in room 38 directly after lunch." Hermione peered over the top of the desk, seeing an elaborately constructed timetable before her. "Now…" McGonagall removed her spectacles and looked down her nose at the young woman much like she would when talking to a guilty student. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

Hermione blinked, and then bristled slightly, irritated with her teacher's untrusting attitude. Since when had she ever failed to deliver? "Of course."

The stern elder woman raised an eyebrow, noticing her ire but not acknowledging it. "Excellent, then we have nothing to worry about. I take it you'll join us for lunch?"

"…Thank you." She really didn't know what to make of the woman, who switched faster than lighting between almost warm and ice cold in her opinion. Hermione found herself feeling more like an eleven year old than ever as McGonagall treated her as both a student and adult.

Most of the walk down to the great hall was spent with Hermione frantically trying to think of something natural to say. Eventually, she floundered, and desperate for good conversation blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "So how are you enjoying being headmistress?"

McGonagall tilted her head, and quirked her lips. "I'm finding I have very much the same things to do. Albus was all too good at delegating his workload to his deputy."

"That's terrible! You let him?"

"His reasons were often valid, and if I didn't do I no one else would have." Hermione suddenly understood why her Professor had been so busy all of the time.

"But you were always so busy…" She murmured. "You can't have had enough time to yourself."

"I saw it as no different to any job in the ministry." Minerva replied, smiling awkwardly. "I can assure you I am more than accustomed now."

"Hmm…"

Hermione cringed, realising she'd spoken the words aloud. She couldn't very well tell a woman much older than herself how to behave! Still…

Hermione took that opportunity to scrutinise the elder woman as she walked, immediately noticing the slight limp on her left foot, a gift from Voldemort, and a new tension in her shoulders. Hermione briefly wondered what could've put the elder woman on her guard, but didn't have much time to reflect as the doors to the great hall opened.

~~~/~~~

Lunch was a rushed affair, with Hermione trying to keep a low profile, and the teachers about her questioning her on her life's progress. Through it all McGonagall stayed silent, keeping a polite air of interest, but focusing mainly on the students and her food. This frustrated Hermione, who tried to remember her most remarkable stories, in the hope of raising her interest.

"…So Harry came back battered and bruised, and the first time I saw him I thought he'd been attacked! Auror training left them both so drained." She explained to an outraged Poppy.

"Well I never! Honestly, after I spent so long patching Mr Potter up…" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Boys…" She looked around to note a frowning McGonagall, whose lips tightened.

"One would think Potter had more sense than to get hurt in the first place… Honestly, will they ever learn?" She commented wryly, causing an obstinate silence among them. "…Now, if you'll excuse me I have to be going quickly- Miss Granger, if you'll meet me in my office after your lecture?" Hermione nodded, feeling disappointed that she was already leaving. Honestly, it seemed almost as if she were trying to avoid her!

She watched the elder woman leave the hall briskly, her shoulders tight and posture rigid. "Whatever's the matter with Minerva?" Sprout leaned over to ask her.

Hermione started. "I'm sorry?"

"Did you upset her?" Hermione blinked, annoyed at the irony of the situation.

"No, I actually haven't said anything out of the ordinary to her at all!" Sprout rolled her eyes, muttering to herself that they were just as bad as each other. "Pardon?"

"I said you two are too tight lipped for your own good." Sprout almost snapped. "We were all so excited to have you here Hermione, none more than Minerva – though you shan't hear her admit it. She's probably disappointed right now – no, don't ask me why. Figure it out yourself!" Sprout declared, leaving Hermione opened mouthed.

The rest of her meal passed quickly, with Hermione leaving early just behind Sprout and Flitwick to prepare with Professor Bones. She dropped back steadily, as she realised that their conversation involved her.

"…She always gets so excited when her Gryffindors visit… You'd think she'd learn."

"She does learn, but she won't change anything. Her view is that if they want to talk, they'll come to her about it, not the other way around."

Hermione balked, the meaning of their conversation becoming increasingly clear. She inched closer silently, years of practice aiding her in becoming unnoticed.

"…Well, we'll see, won't we. She was always a favourite of hers, but then again they're much too alike for their own good."

"If they really want to do anything, then they will. They're both determined and resourceful women."

"That's what I said four years ago…" Flitwick shrugged, stating that there was nothing to be done. As he said this, they rounded the corner into the staff room and Hermione had to concentrate on looking straight ahead so as to avoid suspicion.

She replayed the conversation in her mind, happy with the intonation, but nevertheless unsure what she should do because of it. From what little she'd heard, it sounded like Minerva had at least been excited to see her.

Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when she arrived at the classroom, and almost walked into the door. "Oh, hello!" Persephone greeted. "They'll probably trickle in in about five minutes. I'll talk to them, but I'll hand it over to you quite quickly. Is there anything you wanted?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, clearing it so she could concentrate for the lesson ahead.

~~~/~~~

"Sometimes it can take up to five years to successfully complete the transformation; it depends on the person really."

A Ravenclaw's hand shot up. "So how long did it take you?"

"It took me two years, but I'd been researching the process years before, and I also had a good basic understand of transfiguration." Hermione replied, swiftly, pointing to another Slytherin. "And you?"

"What made you want to become an animagus?" Hermione stopped, contemplating the question carefully.

"Well, ever since I was first visited by the headmistress at eleven, I was fascinated with the idea. We learnt about it in our third year and I gained a lot of practical knowledge from then on." She smiled briefly. "I always had a question to ask about the process at the end of the lessons, until McGonagall finally just gave me the details and made me promise to wait until I was old enough. A couple of years ago, I'd left school and I figured the time was right."

"So did McGonagall help you with anything? Give you any advice?" A petite Hufflepuff asked, clearly indecisive.

"Well; there are plenty of people to help you when you do it. I think there's about five qualified people in the country who can teach you ways to help…" Hermione sidestepped the question. After all, it wasn't McGonagall's fault she hadn't asked.

…Still. It would've been nice if she'd have offered. Was it so hard to offer?

'_If you wanted her help she knew you would've asked. You should've asked. No excuse.'_

But the logic didn't make the hurt go away in the slightest.

Through the final part of the lecture Hermione was uncomfortably reminded of her first few months of Hogwarts, back when she had tried desperately to make friends, hoping they'd make the first move. She remembered a chat she'd had with her mother through the owl post, and her words had been **'Hermione, if you want something, don't sit around and wait for it to happen – otherwise you'll spend your life regretting every chance you never took.'**

Of course she hadn't understood it at first, obnoxiously continuing to butt into the boy's lives until they were rude to her. But as soon as the troll was on the floor, Hermione had understood. It wasn't about forcing the chance, but waiting until the right moment to take it. And take it then she did, resulting in one of the best friendships she was ever going to experience.

But perhaps she had already missed her chance with McGonagall.

A sinking feeling filled her stomach, and as her lecture drew to a close Hermione began to dread the walk to the elder woman's office. As she strolled, her mind screamed at her to simply skip it and go home, avoiding the awkward encounter, but her conscience obstinately countered with what would be more polite.

She didn't think she'd ever whispered the password to the Head's office so quietly in her life, but the gargoyle heard it and began revolving slowly anyway.

"Ah, hello Miss Granger." McGonagall greeted as she shuffled around the corner. "How did it go?"

"Perfectly actually, they asked a lot of questions." Hermione noticed the formal address, and decided to take a baby step. "Uh, Hermione's fine though… Miss Granger feels like I'm still at school!" She joked loosely.

"Well then I suppose you'd better call me Minerva then." McGonagall replied, smiling slightly. "Now, I have another favour to ask of you, and this one would require some commitment, so before I ask; you aren't overloaded with work are you?" Hermione shook her head, and McGonagall raised a brow.

"Honestly, Professor, It's all settled at the moment." Minerva scrutinised her for a moment before commenting.

"It's Minerva, Hermione, I do have a first name." She then bent down to retrieve another list of names on parchments and presented it to her. "These are the names of the possible students who were interested in becoming Animagi, and the governors and I speculated whether or not you would be available to perhaps tutor the students who do choose to try once a month." She underlined a few names. "These are the students who we think are more likely to try, but there may be more."

Hermione debated the topic in her head. "…And this would involve?"

Minerva exhaled, debating what she should tell her. "Any help you can offer, and of course the school shall refund any expenses we can." She smoothed out her fabric of her robes and adjusted her glasses. "The students need someone they can talk to, to help them along. I'm sure you must've found it hard enough with no one to help you?" Hermione's mouth twisted as she nodded. "But the students themselves have no wish to speak to me for help, and besides that I haven't the available time to mentor eleven students. It would be much more convenient to have someone younger that they can relate to, who is an animagus themselves."

Hermione tilted her head, contemplating the offer. "Once every month? And would the date be set or would it be flexible?"

Minerva then proceeded to explain in detail what Hermione would have to do and when. It seemed like Hermione would spend a little time with each student checking their progress and advising them if they found it difficult. Afterwards she would confer with Minerva and the transfiguration professor to see how quickly they were progressing. "… You do not have to make a final decision now, of course, but the interested students would greatly benefit from your help – as much as, if not more, than misters Potter and Weasley did."

Hermione quirked her lip, smiling apologetically, before getting told she had nothing to apologise for. She thought about her answer carefully; well aware she'd be taking a risk. "Well, I…"

'_Have always wanted to go into teaching someday.'_

"…Would very much like to try. I can't guarantee I'll be of any help, but… If you think I'll be able?" She asked, looking for conformation.

Minerva nodded assuredly. "Of course, I have complete faith in your abilities." She answered briskly. "In that case, we could set up a trial run for a few months and the students and yourself can evaluate it at the conclusion?" Hermione nodded, smiling slightly.

"It would certainly look good on another job application." She quipped.

"I hardly think there's any profession not open to you at the moment Mis-Hermione." Minerva replied, referring to her fame regarding the war.

Silence ensued, and the conversation settled, with the unspoken agreement that Hermione would accept the offer. Not yet wanting to leave, Hermione searched for something else to say. "…It'll be nice spending time back at Hogwarts, we've all missed it." She tried, searching Minerva's face for any interest.

"Well you've been keeping yourself busy in the meantime haven't you? Molly's very proud." Hermione raised her eyebrows, querying how she knew. "Oh, Molly is a close friend; after all I did spend a lot of time with her sorting out Fred and George, and later with the Order." Hermione had to stifle a laugh, amused at the prospect that the two, who were so dissimilar, were close. She had never even seen them speak!

"What is so humorous?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of Ron's reaction if he ever found out- I think he'd have kittens!" Minerva laughed.

"I can just imagine, he's told Molly everything that you three got up to!" Minerva said, smirking. Hermione stopped, her face falling. Thinking of all of the things they'd done. "Ah yes, that evening was quite enlightening!" Minerva said, standing up. "Would you like a cup of tea? It's far more comfortable in my quarters, far less noisy too." Hermione followed her there, panicking inwardly until she realised something.

"I'm no longer a student, so there's nothing to be done about all the rules I broke!" Minerva laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"I suppose… Especially as we're colleagues of sorts now. Morgana will be overjoyed to have you here." Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd implied. "Of course we all will." She added as an afterthought.

"It'll be nice being at Hogwarts again," Hermione said, accepting a cup of tea. "I bet you thought you'd gotten rid of me!"

Minerva smiled. "I had hoped not." She sipped her cup as Hermione smiled awkwardly, feeling a little foolish.

"Did Molly tell you about my animagus form?" Minerva shook her head.

"I wasn't aware, I trust you're some form of mammal?" Hermione nodded, smiling lightly. "…Well, are you going to show me?" Minerva asked, interested.

She then watched as Hermione melted away, becoming smaller and smaller, growing a thick layer of fur and whiskers until in her place sat a fluffy brown Turkish Angora cat, with Amber eyes that matched her own. Minerva let out a breath, reaching out a hand to stroke her fur.

"Amazing! I'm quite pleased for you." Hermione purred slightly, enjoying the pet, before transforming back, a smile present on her face.

"That still leaves me buzzing." She gushed.

"You'll never tire of it. How was the process? I know it can be arduous."

Hermione looked sheepish. "It was extremely hard, but I got through in the end."

"You should've asked for help…" Minerva commented, and Hermione instantly knew she was talking about help from herself.

"I, uh, didn't want to bother you." She offered, staring into her tea.

"Hermione, none of my students, past or present, ever bother me. Especially you. I thought you knew that!" Minerva gently reprimanded her. "I thought your days here would've shown you that at least!"

"I… I did, I just thought since school ended, there would be no reason…"

"I hardly think I would mind hearing from my favourite student."

"Well, I didn't see you much…" Hermione could feel herself getting defensive. '_You could've kept in touch too._'

"I said you could write, honestly dear…what did you think? That I'd ignore the letters? You always wrote to ask me questions in the summer."

"But I was a student then! I had a valid reason! After we left school…" She frowned, looking down.

Minerva tutted. "Hermione… What am I going to do with you?" She reached out to grab her hand, squeezing it. "You've grown to be a dear friend. It... rather hurt that you didn't keep in contact." She added slowly. Hermione bit her lip.

"I was so happy when I found out my form was a cat, you really did inspire me to go through with all of that." She finally said, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Honestly. You were such an inspiration to me through Hogwarts and beyond." Hermione finished, watching as Minerva brightened slowly.

"That is the most wonderful thing a teacher can hear from a student. Thank you." Minerva replied with all the sincerity she could muster. She then, in a most uncharacteristic move, opened her arms invitingly. "Come here."

Hermione didn't have to think twice, she just dived in and relished the somewhat awkward hug from her new friend, who released her slowly, before busying herself with their cups of tea. Her words seemed slightly guarded as she spoke next. "I am glad that you are going to **keep** in contact this time – at least I hope so." She eyed Hermione thoughtfully, who nodded shyly.

"Well I don't have to worry about whether or not you're bothered now do I?" She stated, winking as she added. "Besides, now as we're working together I can't very well escape!"

Minerva let loose a bark of laughter. "Good. See if you can persuade any of the others to drop in a note or two also can you? It's always good to hear that they're in fact not wreaking havoc on the world."

Hermione laughed. "Nice to know you think so highly of us!"

Minerva paused, her face becoming serious again as she lightly grabbed Hermione's shoulder to gain her attention.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you, all of you. I should've said it before. I truly am." Hermione drew back, her face red.

She rubbed her neck shyly and said. "I suppose it's what comes from having a marvellous teacher like you."

Minerva laughed, telling her not to be so soppy, and briefly went to go get them more tea.

Hermione smiled, thankful for the turn of events, and glad that she'd have a chance to remain friends. She absentmindedly sighed as she though5 about all of the things she'd missed telling Minerva, all of the things she'd needed her advice on. It would take a while to fill her in.

Minerva for her part was quite delighted at the new feeling of warmth in her belly. It hurt her more than she'd ever care to admit when the students she'd taught for over seven years failed to even write a letter occasionally. She knew she wasn't the most welcoming of characters, but not matter what she'd always done what was best for them. It was a nice change to feel so appreciated.

Going back into the room, she settled down comfortably into the armchair, ready for a long chat with her new friend.

After all, they had a lot to catch up on, and many new bridges to make that would hopefully last an age.

_I actually went and researched which cat I wanted Hermione to be, Minerva's a blue Russian tabby aswell in my head. :)_


End file.
